The Void Comes
by ForeverHallow
Summary: Once the Seer known as Malzahar forseen a prophecy of the Void spilling onto Valoran. Now... Malzahar has not only the will but a way... The Door is now open. The Void Comes. WARNING - This may get a little adult later in the story but the focus is the struggle and rebuilding of these characters. It's only human to feel emotion so of course it will arise. Heads Up.
1. Chapter 1

How It All Started

It looked just like any other day at the Institute of War. Malzahar was, once again, not picked, while Kassadin, his sworn enemy, was. This time however, Malzahar wasn't angry at this, the Void Deranged Seer only grinned as he saw the ten champions appear on the rift.

His nemeses was matched against Katarina, who seemed to be on a spree as of late. Since Kassadin wasn't likely to give her any ground, this match was likely to take longer than the average twenty or thirty minute workout. Still smiling, he left the institute and teleported to the Shurima Desert. Out of his right pocket he pulled out a spell book, written in the language of the Void. He had a joyous look in his void filled eyes as he waited for his fellow voidlings to join him, in the middle of the dusty and dry plains of Shurima.

Not even five seconds after the last one of them had joined the circle, Malzahar started talking in a tongue that no normal creature in Runeterra could ever hope to understand. The language contained more feral growls and grunts then actual, understandable words. His own little voidling creatures bore a content look as the area surrounding Malzahar started glowing a bright purple.  
A few feet away, a portal appeared, already opening up. As soon as it was big enough an inaudible ringing called out as soon the creature called Kog'Maw arrived. Seemingly drawn to the rip into the void he peered down into it with a loud echoing call and from the void climbed many of the same creature. The Xer'Maw climbed out and lined up behind the tiny little voidlings. As he did the next of the Void Creatures arrived in the form of Vel'Koz and once again sent an echoing call into the void as Xer'Koz appeared. The cycle continued with Kha'Zix calling the less evolved Xer'Zix, Rek'Sai summoning her subjects, conveniently named Xer'Sai, and finally Cho'Gath ushering the arrival of Xer'Gath. At this point the portal to The Void had grown to its maximum size,and Malzahar closed the book. The portal, now almost a mile and a half in diameter, stayed open as the voidlings came rushing into Valoran. The Prophecy foreseen by Malzahar, the very images that drove him mad, where now coming true. The Void was pouring onto Runeterra, signaling the beginning of the end.

It was now almost two years ago that the Void had invaded Runeterra, swiftly overwhelming big parts of the land and known world. The biggest exceptions to this were Noxus and Demacia. The two large capitals of Runeterra where free of Void Control but not without 2 years of constant fighting. The void rift that had been created through the chanting of the spell was now instantaneous, making it harder to give a fighting chance since there was nothing that could serve as a warning any more. This made the defense more difficult than it was before. But, due to stupid pride and stubbornness, it had taken two years before finally a meeting was called. A meeting that had as its goal to actually find a way for the people of Valoran to fight back and take the offense.  
Jarvan the Fourth, as the official representative of Demacia, had left his city early in the morning, using a whole network of tunnels and hallways to do so in secret. Accompanied by his escorts, Garen, the Might of Demacia, and The Half-Dragon known as Shyvana, the prince neared an abandoned rickety barn in the middle of a field. But even that barn, in the middle of nowhere, wasn't secret enough for the importance of this meeting. Inside the barn they found a metal basement door. The Half-Dragon picked it up as Garen was first to step in, sword drawn. As soon as he signaled that it was safe he was followed by Jarvan and Shyvana. As they walked of the stairs they found three well-known personas. In the middle of a bare room Swain, the Noxian High-General and tactician, sat at a large table, covered in maps and documents regarding the current situation. He was flanked by Noxus' top general Darius and the Sinister Blade Katarina. Garen smirked at her, remembering the battles he had with her before the whole void mess started. Katarina returned his coy grin with a firm grip on her daggers, apparently still not able to cope with the fact that their last skirmish was closer to a Demacian victory then a Noxian one. Prince Jarvan the Fourth took the seat across from Swain's as his escort stood behind him, flanking him on both sides.

"Well Swain… We are here now, so let's get this discussion underway. You received our proposal, I know that Kayle got it to you safely. The damn flying Xer'Maw didn't stop her. However, we did not receive a reply when she returned..." He watched the bird man silently as he fed Beatrice on his shoulder.

"We did receive it. But there is something about it that we don't like in Noxus. We don't want Jarvan the Third, and therefore Demacia, having the full control of the movement of both armies."

The Demacian prince sighed, probably because he knew that this was the point of friction. "Swain, we know that is not how it was written down there. There is a brain trust that you yourself will head. As Noxian High-General, you will be equal to my father in every manner and command. As Vice-commander of the two-headed monster formed by the greatest nations in Valoran, you will be the one to lead the Noxian head. Together we could be the alliance that actually has a chance to push the Void back." Jarvan watched Swain as he pet his bird silently watching him with cold unbending eyes.

"You were right in one notion." Swain, for the first time since the start of the meeting bearing a more serious look. "We, as much as it pains us to say, cannot hope to win without an agreement of some sort. But, as I said, we do have some requirements that have to be met before we, as Noxus, would agree. We will accept your silly desire to have a military with more than one high-commander to lead it, but we will demand that we have some of our warriors in Demacia to ensure our paths and interests are met, as far as the moves of the Demacian Army goes. After all, what else would ensure us that you Demacians won't just let Noxus do all the dirty work for you?"

"If you insist, that's fine. But then Demacia will send her representatives to Noxus, for exactly the same reasons. After all, Noxus has a history filled with betrayal.

"Paltry, but fine. We will send three representatives. The leader of this mission will be the lovely Katarina Du Couteau, and accompanying her will be Urgot and Vladimir. They will make sure that Demacia will act in the best interests of our alliance."

Jarvan replied in the same kind of formality: "Sent to you will be Quinn, Demacia's Wings and our best scout. Perhaps Beatrice will enjoy the feathered company that her hawk might bring. Accompanying her will be Taric, The Gem Knight, who is a very skilled healer and a trusted advisor of the Demacian Court. They will be under the protection of my best warrior, someone that has a certain history with Noxus… The Spear-wielding Xin Zhao. I would like to ask you to keep him out of the Gladiatorial Arena this time."  
Swain eyed him quietly before nodding and writing down the added terms. After this he signed the paper, a look of disgust apparent on his face. Jarvan followed suit, and so did the four witnesses, thus making it official.

"Now..." Swain spoke as he stood, gripping his cane. "Let us kill these disgusting creatures." Jarvan, trained by years of experience at court, extended his hand to the Noxian commander. He was, however, completely ignored by Swain as the Noxians left to make their way back to their city. Katarina shot a glance at the Demacian prince and his escort before leaving, knowing her position would soon lead to a long stay at Demacia. After the Noxians had left the room, the Demacian prince decided that lingering around would not make any sense, and together the three Demacians left the barn.

"Katarina, sweetie. Listen to me now. I expect weekly reports on everything and anything that makes Demacia`s defenses strong. As soon as this war is over, we will be taking them ourselves. After all, that petty Institute is no longer around to stop us with their rules." Katarina nodded while hearing Swain's orders. As they came through the forest, their destination being the hidden entrance to their own city, they found themselves surrounded by more than a handful of Xer'Zix creatures. As if it was to be expected, Katarina grabbed her daggers and took her position next to her ax-wielding colleague, who was just grinning at the upcoming exercise. The creatures that were crawling around them looked very similar to Kha'Zix, the only difference being that they hadn't evolved any wings. Swain petted Beatrice, seemingly untouched by the events that happened in front of them, as the Xer'Zix looked around themselves, as if waiting for an order or an opportunity.

"Beatrice, if you will..." The bird left Swain`s shoulder and sparks flew from its beak as it neared their enemies, magic causing them to freeze or to cry in what seemed like heavy pains. Katarina vanished from the incoming attack reappearing at the back of the Voidling horde with a devilish grin that showed a mix of venom and joy. When the creatures looked around, searching for their disappeared opponent, the red haired assassin was already carving her way through them from behind. Darius didn't even bother with evasive maneuvers such as hers. Instead of the swirling motions that his companion showed on the battlefield, Darius preferred to let his ax to the swirling for him. Just as effective as the little daggers of Katarina, but with a bit more blood and dismemberment involved.  
Swain, in the meantime, just stood in one place, only moving his cane to cast some of his weaker magic spells. Only thirty seconds had passed before the final enemy fell to the ground, headless. The Noxian command was built on strength and taking any of its members down would not be an easy feat for anyone, let alone a few weak voidlings.

As the three of them moved into the place that they called home, the first one to meet them was Talon Du Couteau, the adopted son of Marcus Du Couteau and thus the adopted brother of the Sinister Blade.

"Sir." He said, giving a small nod to the high chancellor.

Swain, in reply, nodded back before answering the assassin. "Talon, send word to Urgot and Vladimir that they are to report at my office, immediately. They have half hour to pack for an extended mission and to arrive at my meeting hall ."  
Talon glanced at Katarina before vanishing, no doubt being on his way to the butcher and blood mage.  
"Katarina you should go home and pack a bag as well. Be at the meeting hall when the others are there. Just as with them, prepare for an extended mission."

"Then by your leave, Commander. General." After a nod to Darius she as well turned away from the two others and rushed towards her estate, thinking about she was going to prevent herself from going mental when she would be in Demacia.

Her homecoming had not gone unnoticed, and Katarina growled as her sister slithered in.

"Kat, I heard you're going on a trip. Somewhere fun?" Cassiopeia teased, probably already knowing the destination of her sister`s journey.

"I'm being send to Demacia as an ambassador." She shoved her clothes in a bag, her voice leaking with malice.

"Ooh Demacia? Isn't your boyfriend there?" Her scaled sister chuckled with venom, knowing how sore a subject it was for her sister. Without looking the assassin threw one of her many daggers into the wall, nearly hitting the snake lady.

"How many times do I have to tell you that giant baboon is a disgusting man who loves his sword more than anything! He is nothing but a hairless monkey who can't, in any way, get with me if he were to slay his own sister and swear life to Noxus!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and letting the words that she had just spilled out sink in.

"You can say that as many times as you want Sis, but you do get flustered when he is around. It makes sense as well. After all, he tied you in a fight, and you like that in men. Garen is the only guy that ever managed to do that, as far as I know." Cassiopeia chuckled as she slipped out of the room, leaving her sister visibly disturbed by the thought of living even remotely close to the Demacian commander. He was the complete opposite of what she was. She was agile and fast, he was clumsy and slow. She could dodge anything thrown at her, he would take it head on. She was strong and loyal to her nation and he was Strong... and... NO! They had no similarities at all! She cursed herself while putting the last things into her travel bags.

In front of the meeting hall she ran into Urgot, one of her soon-to-be travel companions. His mechanical legs tinged against the stone floor as they walked towards the large doors.

Entering, they spotted their great-general and the Noxian Hemomancer, Swain looked over the three of them before he spoke.

"The three of you are hereby officially ordered to take residence in- and aid the defense of Demacia, our new found ally." The bloodmage sucked his teeth in disgust. "However, this isn't as bad as it sounds like. Your primary mission in Demacia is to ensure that our wishes and desires during this war are being treated on even par with their own. Demacia will serve as your place of residence until we have a strong enough foothold and this silly alliance is unneeded." Vladimir stood and chuckled.

"So can I drain any of them to practice and keep sharp?" He grinned maliciously.

"No you can't. You are not to harm anyone there. Those damned Demacians love their people and do their worst to protect them. I don't care but as it stands we need this alliance and that would inhibit its longevity." Vladimir sighed and grumbled. "Stop it Vlad, you will get your blood in due time. Now, you are to leave immediately. I expect reports from all three of you within a week, and after that every two days. Get yourself set up, and do Noxus proud." The three of them bowed, or in Urgot's case nodded and waved with his hands in a way that could be called bowing. Then, as three, they turned on their heels and headed to the carriage that was waiting for them.

Urgot spoke first with his raspy, robotic voice. "Demacia... I am already getting sick by the thought of it..." He waddled on his 4 mechanical legs moving to keep up with the irritated Bombshell and the grumbling Blood Mage. As they were about to leave the city through its main gates, they ran into a beggar that did not realise just who he was asking for coin. The already irritated Vladimir pierced the soft flesh of his neck and took a quick sip of his blood, probably as an attempt to get rid of the frustration. Katarina glared quietly, already used to these terrors due to living a full life in Noxus. However, if Vlad was losing control of himself this easily, she feared for the fate of their mission in a city that wasn't used to these kinds of affairs.

"You don't have to be happy about leaving, Vladimir, but try to control yourself once we leave the gates. I am not gonna babysit you when we are there, and they have more than one soldier there that is capable, and willing, to deal with a Noxian bloodmage." Vladimir opened his mouth to protest, but this was cut short by the female assassin, literally. Vladimir growled in pain as he was forced to use his magic to heal the, just inflicted, stab wound in his chest. Bending down to the now lifeless body of the beggar, he transformed some of its blood into his chest, effectively healing the wound.

He followed the other two in their path, as they reached the carriages and started their journey towards their nemesis.

Jarvan and his companions were almost at their city walls as they, much like with their Noxian counterparts, ran into several Xer'Zix. These, however, were greater in number and had assistance of quite a few Xer'Maw. Garen and Shyvana immediately dashed into battle against the forces. Jarvan, who was very much used to fighting with the two of them, used his spear to provide cover while Shyvana burned away as many bugs as she could. Garen proved, once again, why one would have to spin in order to win. Slicing up plenty enemies in his way. Their numbers were too much for three soldiers, even when the three soldiers were seasoned veterans.

"We need to retreat and get to the walls. We need help if we want any hope of making it out." Garen shouted, voicing the thought that all three of them held. Slowly making their way towards the city, Jarvan kept fighting and Shyvana kept smashing and burning the creatures in her way. It was hopeless, however. There were too many enemies, and Garen looked back to Jarvan for a split moment, his eyes filled with devotion and decisiveness. "Prince, at least you must leave! We can cut you a way through and hold them off." He pleaded with his friend as soon as there was a small respite in between the attacks. Jarvan looked around at the droves of voidlings that were charging upon them. Jarvan was just about to open his mouth in disapprovement when a mechanical blur flew past them, crashing and charging into the creature. He was suitably followed by a second machine that, in its way to the ground took a few hovering demons out of the sky.

"What in the world..." Jarvan uttered quietly as the 2 mechanical constructs were soon joined by a third, almost invisible, one. The voidlings though, even with the new reinforcements, still had the upper hand, simply because of their numbers. But just as the Void Creatures started to get the upper hand once again a set of explosions pushed them off. The Demacian Prince didn't know if the visions that appeared in front of him were not just dreams. Battlecast forms of Vel'Koz and Kog'Maw appeared on the battlefield, attacking the creatures with such power that even caused Jarvan to flinch. Behind those two machines a Battlecast form of Cho'Gath let out a bellowing, mechanical shout. With the assistance of this new, unexpected force they were finally able to overcome the voidlings. Upon realization, the creatures started to back away slowly. Within a few minutes, the fight was completely over and Garen touched the metal exterior of the what seemed to be a mechanical Malphite. A warrior long since lost in the war against the Void. The machine that had appeared second was a mechanical Aatrox, a deviled warrior who vanished every now and then and only showed up when he felt like it. The remaining mechanical marvel was a version of Kha'Zix, the metal armor showing signs of camouflage, which probably explained the partial invisibility that Jarvan had witnessed. The mechanical designs where very jagged and not as sleek or refined as the Battlecast versions of the Xer'Maw, Xer'Gath, and Xer'Koz, but they were just as impressive.

"Where did these come from...?" Jarvan asked to no one in particular while staring at the being before a voice broke from the nearest tree line.

"That would be us." Turning towards the voice, Jarvan and his companion lifted their weapons, although in the back of their mind they knew that the one that would send them help would not have any reason to turn on them right now. Walking up to them were the hammer-wielding Piltovian Jayce, who had gone missing almost eight months ago. Next to him stood the Zaunite scientist with a mechanical third arm, the supposed nemesis of the earlier mentioned Jayce. He, in turn, had also vanished eight months ago. Now, however, the two scientists were standing side by side, smiling and watching the three Demacians.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in second chapter. I lost my proofreader and I am not good at the English language cause I think faster then I type so I make extremely silly mistakes and sometimes don't catch them. Shout out to Tinyshygirl125 I suggest going to check out some of her stories on her as well. Her story Teleport Malfunction is one I enjoy definitely go check it out. She has agreed to be my new proofreader and help me get these out to you.**

 **Secondly you will notice that in this Chapter Fiora (Spoiler) will speak a line in French. I have it translated at the bottom of the page for those of you, like me, who do not speak French. Hope you enjoy and hopefully it won't be another 6 months before I update again.**

Explanations

"As much as I would enjoy a nice chat to find out what is going on I think we should get to somewhere somewhat more safe." Prince Jarvan finally spoke after a few moments of shock. Viktor nodded and pressed a button on the top of his staff the Battlecast creations coming towards him again. Jayce pulled a small necklace up from under his armor and pressed a small button on it and the Mechanical creations of his followed suit. Jarvan, Garen, and Shyvana where seemingly taken aback by the solid still wonders suddenly springing to life once more. Jarvan quickly shook this off however and lead the way back towards Demacia with now a small platoon of warriors and creations behind him. After once again locating the back entrance into the city they filed in with Garen in the back making sure the door was secure. The first person greeting the returning warriors was Xin Zhao the acting Defense General while Garen was out of the walls.

"My Prince I'm glad to see you you have returned." Jarvan stepped forward Garen stepping out behind him as he smiled nodding.

"We are unharmed. I trust nothing went too poorly while I was missing. However there is business to be attended too." Viktor stepped into the city with his creations on his heels which took Xin's attention and shock seeing a dead man stepped into his presence. Jarvan placed a hand on his shoulder to regain his attention. "Go inform some of machinists that we have two coming that will need a place to bring some of their creations for maintenance and potential repairs. After that inform Quinn and Taric I need to speak with them and bring them to my conference room. There is important business for the three of you." Xin nodded and was about to head off when Jayce stepped in behind the final creation of Viktor's. He stared again. After all how often does one witness two people rise from the dead and walk in their presence? He shook himself to focus and left at once. Jarvan then turned to his guests. "Well I suppose we have a few things to discuss don't we." Jayce nodded obviously being the diplomatic one. They started towards the large spire-like building in the center of town but didn't get more then ten feet when loud bells rang out through the city. Jayce and Viktor looked around in confusion as people scrambled. "Everyone remain calm get to the bunkers quickly. Don't push each other!" Jarvan called out and then looked to Viktor and Jayce. "The Void are assaulting my home. I do not wish to ask for your help after you saved us then but your creations can be a large assistance to our defenses." Jayce and Viktor looked at each other. This time however it was Viktor who spoke in his mechanical voice.

"Anytime we get to mess with Void trash we shall embrace it" His voice was monotone as a result of his mechanical implants on and in his entire body. Jarvan nodded with a smile glad to have the support before he turned to Garen.

"Show them to the front gate. Stay safe and return as always my friend." Garen bowed obediently and hurried through with Viktor and Jayce following and behind them of course their mechanical squad. Garen marched down the main path towards the gates the Grand Duelist fell into the fold walking beside the small platoon. Once at the gates there was two women standing there getting ready for a fight. The first was the young blonde hiding the majority of her hair under her metal plated armor. The Second was the ravenette with her hair wrapped up in a ponytail as she checked her crossbows. "Luxanna. Shauna. Was worried for a moment you wouldn't show up" Garen mused at his sister. Vayne of course rolled her eyes.

"Just Vayne Garen. Lux I will be up top make sure to keep your oaf of a brother safe. Don't need you getting hurt cause of his idiocy." She hurried up the stairway to the top of the wall with her crossbow to defend the city.

"Well she is as cheery as ever... You ready to go?" Garen asked his sister who gave her usual cheerful smile nodding. "Well then here we go. Open the Gate! We're heading out!" The soldiers at top of the door spun a crank before the doors were pushed open. Garen was first out followed by the small platoon of champions and then a group of soldiers as support. As soon as all who were going out had left the city the guards dropped the gate locking the front door to the city. The Void creatures of Xer'Sai and Xer'Zix were on them instantly the robotic creations launching artillery and jumping into the fray along side the warriors of flesh and blood. Jayce and Viktor seemed to work like a duo that has had a lot of time together. Hard to believe the two of them despised each other before their disappearance. Garen and Lux moved almost perfectly together which was not a surprise at all. The sibling pair had the reputation of being able to defeat any enemy together as proof by their defeat of Brand when he tried to unleash his rage on them. Shyvana flew out transforming into a full dragon and breaking through ranks slashing and shoving away many Void Creatures even stomping ad biting a few in half with her clawed paws and large jaws. Fiora grinned as she was surrounded by the opposing forces her Rapier out and ready to strike like a snake coiled to strike.

"Baiser lepee de Laurent(1)" She grinned and struck out dropping repeated Void Spawn in the blink of an eye. She continued on dropping the small fry Xer'Sai with ease. The worry was never being beaten it was being over run from the sheer numbers that they had.

Taric was out in the fight as well his honor making him unable to stand back and watch the fight. He slammed the ground with his hammer waves radiating around him tossing Voidlings back as he continued the charge. He fought them back while trying to heal soldiers he came across that needed the help to get away from the fight.

"Gaaaah!" Taric dropped to a knee many Xer'maw spitting they bio-acidic artillery right into his back. He turned to use his shield but the armor on his back was quickly melting away as he was pinned into place. Fiora hurried over as soon as she spotted the situation cutting through the Xer'maw as Taric retreated. The back of his armor was almost entirely gone. He hurried on his way bashing creatures out if the way when a flippant and energetic form dashed through the battlefield. Fiora turned to spot it just in time to get knocked backward her shoulder holding three pierced points in her shoulder. Before she could warn her ally she was swarmed again side stepping and stabbing who she could. But another shout echoed through the battlefield. Taric dropped in pain a purple pole sticking out of his back with a mocking laughed dancing around him. He raised his head long enough to see the purple form dancing around him. It wasn't a anything he was familiar with... Not Xer'maw, or Zix, or Sai, and certainly not Gath. He tried to get up when the pole leaped out of his back and dropped down on him forcing him into the dirt before running off to the creature in front. The pole had three... toes? Feet? Points? Yes points. Only those points were helping it move... points that were just stuck in his back... How was that possible. He started up again only to get blasted in the side of the face with the creatures foot. He rolled onto his back from the hit only to groan from laying on his back. Finally getting a chance to view the creature he sighed in remorse and regret. The creature looked just like Fizz and in some ways it was. He still laughed like he would forever have the upper hand, a care free look in his eyes even though it now drowning in malice and violence, and he still had his trident. Only now his trident seemed to have a mind of its own, being another creature entirely.

"Fizz... Long time no see my friend... It's been eighteen months since Bilgewater..." He started to get up again the stab in his back deep enough to make it hard to move with the Xer'Maw juices still dripping off his armor and onto his skin making it sizzle before fizzling away leaving second degree burns on his back. For a moment his mind drifted back.

~~Eighteen Months Earlier. Bilgewater~~

Taric was around Bilgewater to do some scouting. Of course he met up with the Trickster of Bilgewater being unfamiliar with the city and he needed a guide. There were many... unsavory types that lived in Bilgewater like the 'king' Gangplank. In a town where the most ruthless persona was in charge Gangplank was a cut above the rest. So having a connection in the city like Fizz was incredibly fortunate.

"Fizz my friend. It has been a long time since we have met in a call of battle." He smiled his smooth voice dazzling a few passing women.

"Well you should learn some new tricks." The trickster teased. "Then maybe you will be a better option." A playful and flippant laugh erupted from not only Fizz but the gem clad warrior as well. The two combatants walked around catching up. Taric sharing a few facts about some jewels he found and that he wanted to try an utilize the magic of. Opals were something new he was experimenting with. Fizz brought up his favorite topic. Trickery. Pranks he had pulled on the Outlaw, which had almost got him shot, and on Twisted Fate, who was in much more of a mood to accept a prank. Taric's mind jumped from the conversations that brought a smile to his face to the moment they spotted the void. Xer'Koz had floated in over the ocean and were firing the lasers from their tentacles. Sarah Fortune and Gangplank both fired cannons at the armies. Sarah was irritated that he had to work with Gangplank in the current moment but she would be damned if anyone else took his life. It was hers to take. Hers and only hers. Taric and Fizz, with help from the shark Chomper, ushered people from the docs and tried to save as many as he could. It was going well considering... They were coming so fast it was impossible to save everyone and as much as it killed Taric on the inside he had to abandon some citizens. There were others of course helping as much as possible if only for self preservation then anything else. Twisted Fate had thrown card after card to any that came near while Graves was firing constantly. The shotgun taking its toll as his rate of fire was slowing as he backed away slowly not taking any chances of getting caught. He had a grin of rage and excitement plastered on his face as the cigar in his mouth dripped with ashes. As the city docks became overrun the ocean itself seemed to rise up and swallow them. The Xer'Koz were thrown into the buildings before a large anchor came from inside the waves like a bat sending the void creatures flying. The anchor dropped down with a thud as Nautilus, a champion whose soul was bound to a large diving suit, stood water seeping off of him as Nami swam beside the dock. The Xer'Koz were starting to retreat since the Ocean itself seemed to be against them, to know surprise with the arrival of the Tide Caller, but Fizz was not finished. He couldn't resist just one... more... trick... He hoped onto Chompers back and swam after them only for Vel'Koz, the most worthy of the Xer'Koz since he had had much more time to absorb information then the others, blasted Chomper with a hard blast of energy sending Fizz into the air. He was a master of tricks in the water or even on land but in the air he was as useless as any other. He came down into the waiting arms of droves of Xer'Koz who quickly retreated to the void dragging the helpless champion in with it. Almost upon immediate contact the void seemed to be poisoning him as his blue skin started turning purple almost immediately as the color bled into him. Taric watched in horror as the Void passage shut behind Vel'Koz and his kind.

~~Present Moment~~

Taric moved to get up again this time getting to his knees before the poisoned creature had taken another swing at him. Being up far enough Taric raised his shield to block the swinging Trident. "I am sorry my friend... It was not my wish to see you vanish. Always the interesting fellow even though your nature cause so much trouble." Fizz pulled back swinging to the other side away from his shield but Taric raised his hammer to stop the blow. In the chaos around them only one warrior found their way to assist Taric but not before Fizz had pulled his trickster ways and used his agile body to get behind Taric and stab him another three times in his exposed back. Taric was on the ground unconscious by the time the Seneschal of Demacia arrived to free him. With a spinning swipe of his large spear Xin Zhao forced Fizz away he laughed darkly vanishing into the see of clashing warriors. Xin fought around him making sure that if he was alive nobody would land a killing blow. It was soon after that Fiora arrived as well followed by Garen. The juggernaut f a man lifted Taric and hurried inside the gates to bring him in. Jarvan immediately came over to look hearing the commotion. He seen the injured man and immediately directed traffic. "Immediately get him to Sona and Kayle. He must be protected. He turned and went to the bull who was standing in the way of the gate goring any Void Creature who dare try and pass him.

"I am sorry to request this but I will need you to return to Noxus as an ambassador in Taric's place. You will join Xin Zhao and Quinn. When this battle is over you are to pack a travel bag and make way at dawn. Assuming you three do not choose to leave to night." Jarvan informed with regret. The bull merely snorted and slammed his horns again into the nearest creature. Before Jarvan could speak the words he opened his mouth to say Alistar charged forward like the enraged bull he had become. Jarvan stood in his spot himself since it was on him of why he ranged through. Alistar gored through droves and droves in a rage only to find himself in a encirclement of Voidlings. He roared quietly radiating an intimidating aura as he continued his rampage until, out of nowhere, a small creature circled his feet. "Heeeeeeere's Chomper!" A large purple beast rose from beneath Alistar and slammed his jaws around Alistar... or so it hoped. Alistar proved his impressive strength by holding it's jaws apart and holding it there. "You won't harm me so easily beast!" He jumped out of his jaws with his powerful legs and let the jaws slam shut before slamming his hooves into the front of the creature driving it back down into the opening of Void space as it slammed shut. He roared once more Fizz swimming through the crowd and retreating as the rest of the forces soon did as well. While they had seemingly endless droves of creatures they did have to retreat to retreat to the void within a time frame or never be able to return much like the Void Brethren that competed at the former Institute of War. Alistar continued to drive himself into the surrounding Void that had yet to retreat. While there wasn't more they quickly retreated as the bull ran them down trampling those who fell beneath his large hooves. Quickly some of the doctors ran out onto the field to help the wounded. Jarvan stood up giving orders quickly.

"Get the severely wounded to Sona and Kayle immediately. Stabilize who you can. Garen, Lux, Galio. The three of you are on supply runs. I want you to make sure whoever needs anything gets it." Everyone quickly scattered to their assignments those who were pronounced dead were brought to a pile and burned. They had learned long ago that if the void ooze got into the graveyards they would infect the bodies and revived them. The only thing they could do to prevent it was to burn the bodies of the fallen. Alistar trudged back into the gates after almost an hour having been taking care of the Void bodies and moving them to a mass grave near by burning the best he could. He also used it to calm down so he could do the mission he was assigned. He strolled straight to Jarvan the Fourth.

"As much as I despise Noxus for what they have done. I will go. If only to find someone." He turned and walked off not waiting for the Prince to respond to him before he left. The night came and went without incident the three Demacian Warriors preparing a bag to live in the morning. At dawn the three warriors started off towards Noxian land and a city that prized nothing but power.


End file.
